This invention relates to a fastening device, and is particularly directed to the provision of a fastening device of the type adapted to be affixed to a wall, for example, for suspending an object therefrom.
In the past, many wall fasteners have been provided for hanging objects, such as pictures, from a wall. Fasteners of this type usually are provided with one or more pins or nails adapted to be driven into the wall, with a hook or other hanging device affixed to the pins or nails. Such fastening devices may be suitable for suspending objects from walls that are relatively soft, such as wood walls, but they are not readily adapted to supporting objects on hard walls, such as concrete walls and other masonry walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,572, Ekstrom, discloses a fastener adapted to be affixed to a concrete wall, in which a plurality of pins are provided extending into holes in an elastic-yielding plastic base. In this arrangement, when the pins are hammered into a wall, by way of the base, they are deformed in the concrete, the deformation of the pins and the elastic nature of the base serving to hold the fastener to the wall.